


Survivor

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Aidan Turner Fics [1]
Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Aidan invites you to a premiere and you agree to go.





	Survivor

_You didn’t know how you ended up here at the premiere of The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug with your best friend dressed in a fine gown that was very flattering to your body. Let’s go back to the beginning of that night._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You was in your small apartment curled up on the couch with a bowl of ice cream and dressed in your sleepwear. You weren’t planning on going anywhere. You heard a  knock on the door and you couldn’t help, but wonder who was at the door. You got up to your feet and ran your hand through your hair as you went to your door. You opened the door and were surprised to see Aidan standing there with a gown in his hands. “Aidan?”

 

Aidan smiled. “Hello dear.” He told you with a smile.

 

“What are you doing here Aidan?” You questioned him softly.

 

“I wanted to take you to the premier tonight.” He told you with a huge smile.

 

Your eyes widened. “What? Why?”

 

“I thought that you needed a night out after what had happened.”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Aidan I don’t know…”

 

Aidan let out a soft sigh. “Please come with me?”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Alright alright. I will go with you Aidan.”

 

Aidan beamed. He was happy that you were going with him. He handed you the gown that he had gotten for you. “I hope that you like it.”

 

You let out a sigh and took the gown from him. “What time is the premiere?”

 

“It is in a few hours. You have time to get ready.” He told you.

 

“Do you want to come in?”

 

Aidan nodded his head. “Thanks.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had gotten into the beautiful dress that Aidan had bought you. You had your hair done the way that you wanted it to be and you had done a light make up that was good with the dress. You came out and saw Aidan was waiting for you on your couch.

 

Aidan looked at you. His brown eyes sparkled. He thought that you looked very beautiful. “Beautiful.”

 

You blushed a little bit. Aidan really didn’t comment on what you wore. But you did look extra special for this premiere just for him. You hoped that he would accept it. And you were happy he did accepted it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aidan and you had gotten to his premiere and went to your seats. Aidan’s hand was over yours.

 

You were comfortable with him holding your hand. It had taken you a while to allow him to hold onto your hand.

 

Aidan looked over at you as the movie started. You had been through hell and back and you were allowing him to do things that he normally wouldn’t do around you. Maybe one day. Perhaps you would want to date someone. Perhaps date him. He brought your hand up to his lips and he placed a soft kiss on it. He had seen your face grow red. He knew that you liked him right then and there. But he needed to get the guts to ask you out.


End file.
